Beast Driver
The is the transformation device of Kamen Rider Beast, the Secondary Rider of Kamen Rider Wizard. It is activated when the Beast Ring is inserted in the left slot and turned it counter-clockwise, opening the front buckle that reveals the lion head inside. Using a ring in the right slot calls out the name of the Ring followed by "Go!" and a transformation chant for a Mantle Ring or the Hyper Ring. Once transformed, Beast can use Beast Colors in the right slot, allowing him to use Animal powers from his Inner Phantom, the Beast Chimera. When Beast turns the Beast Ring clockwise, he can perform the attack. His finisher has 4 different variations depending on which Mantle he is currently equipped with. It also has a fifth and sixth variation if Beast uses it either without a Mantle or in Beast Hyper: *Beast: Beast flies through multiple gold rings, culminating in a roaring lion head appearing on his foot. *Falco Mantle: TBA *Chameleo Mantle: TBA *Buffa Mantle: TBA *Dolphi Mantle: TBA *Beast Hyper: TBA When not transformed, the Beast Driver appears as an ordinary belt with a closed gate-shaped buckle. Unlike the WizarDriver, which can utilize any Magic Ring in its inactive state, the Beast Driver must be active to use any ring other than Driver On. Comedically, the Beast Driver can't scan Wizard Rings, since the rings can't be inserted into the Ring Slot. History The Beast Driver is founded by Kosuke Nitoh during his expedition discovering some ancient ruins and meet the Beast Chimera, who then forced a pact on the then dumb-founded Kosuke. To his utter surprise, several Ghouls were released within the cavern's vicinity, but he managed to transform for the very first time and defeat them as Kamen Rider Beast. When White Wizard begins the second Sabbath, Kosuke realized he's the only person to stop the ritual, as fellow wizards have been imprisoned in order to unwillingly aid the White Wizard while the people of Tokyo are incapacitated by the magical energy being released. Kousuke goes to the ritual location at the center of the magic circle and fights the White Wizard, but is outmatched and defeated easily. When it looks like all is lost, Kousuke has a mental conversation with Chimera in which he realizes that there's still one thing he can do. Stealing the White Wizard's Hamel Cane, he stabs it into the Beast Driver, destroying it and releasing Chimera into the real world, where it disrupts the Sabbath by devouring all the mana being released. Chimera returns and a powerless Kousuke asks if it's going to eat him as promised when he first donned the Driver; however, Chimera simply laughs and says that Kousuke is too entertaining to kill, telling the young man that he's free now and flying off into the world. Notes *The design of the belt is similar to the Shogun Buckle from Power Rangers Super Samurai. It should be known that designed both belts. Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Beast Arsenal Category:Transformation Belt Category:Transformation Gear